


Afternoon Rain

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: A look at a quiet, relaxing afternoon for Hugh





	Afternoon Rain

Hugh had never been fond of cold weather, born and raised in a tropical climate, so when summer turns to fall and in turn to winter his mood lowers. But there is one thing about autumn that he loves, quiet, heavy rain showers.

The rain had been threatening all day, dark, dense clouds chasing across the sky, but nothing came of it until late in the afternoon.

He had just returned home to his apartment after a long shift feeling bone weary. He loves his job but can’t deny that it can be very draining. Kicking off his shoes right inside the door he tosses his coat across the back of the couch, dropping down in it and stares out the window he tries to summon the energy to go into the kitchen and cook, or pick up his phone and call for takeaway. He rests his arms on the back of the couch, letting his head drops back to rest as well and closes his eyes.

It’s as he sits there he hears it, the soft sound of rainfall.

Lifting his head he watches as fat, solid drops, fall past his window, headed for the ground below.

With a tired smile he pushes off the couch, goes to the window and opens it, a rush of chill, wet air rushing to greet him from the other side.

Knowing now exactly what he wants to do now he turns and goes into the kitchen where he puts the kettle on before heading into the bedroom where he changes into sweat pants and a large sweater before returning to the kitchen to find the water boiling. Digging out a sizeable mug from the cupboard he makes himself a strong, sweet cup of tea and brings it back with him to the open window.

Crawling up onto the sill and curling up he cradles the warm mug in his hands, settling down to enjoy the soothing sound of the autumn rain, letting it was away the cares and stress of the day.


End file.
